Cupcakes: Edición Limitada
by IamSlenderGirl
Summary: Fluttershy pierde a alguien y se vengará de la peor manera posible de su homicida, junto a alguien muy especial. NANANANANAN hay gore :3


Asdfghjklñ Esto se originó cuando me dieron ganas de comer cupcakes, después me lastimé el dedo y salió sangre, luego vi My Little Pony, leí Cupcakes original y ¡BAM! Salió este.

...

Una tarde, más de las tres, Fluttershy y Angel estaban en el bosque sentados, alimentando a los pequeños animales que en este vivían, hasta que al conejo le dio hambre y fue a pasear por el inmenso conjunto de árboles, pero sin darse cuenta había entrado al bosque Everfree, la pegaso al ver que su inseparable compañero no estaba junto a ella, emprendió, temerosa ante el bosque, su búsqueda. Al cabo de unas horas, sintió un putrefacto olor, el cual siguió hasta conseguir su generador, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho: Angel estaba muerto, partes de su pequeño cuerpo estaban tiradas por todas partes, el sitio lleno de sangre, así como su rostro, que alguna vez reflejaba ternura o sarcasmo, según fuese la ocasión, no mostraba ningún sentimiento ni movimiento. Fluttershy quedó en shock, su mejor amigo ahora estaba muerto, estalló, soltó un gran grito que atemorizó a los animales que rodeaban al bosque, no sabía que sentía ahora. Lentamente se fue caminando del bosque, se sentía extraña. Llegó a su cabaña y recogió las cosas de Angel, suspirando al recordarlo, puso todo junto, tomó una antorcha con su hocico y las prendió en llamas. Se sentó en su cama y se recostó, al poco rato, llorando, se quedó dormida, hasta que una voz familiar la despertó de su descanso.

—¿Fluttershy?, despierta, es de día— Había dormido toda la noche.

—¿Twilight eres tú?— Preguntaba adormilada la pegaso.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿Y Angel?

—No está— Dijo con voz triste—Está muerto.

—¿Muerto?¿Qué le sucedió?.

—No sé, simplemente, no lo sé, estaba descuartizado, como por garras, pero no fue la mantícora, ni otro de mis amigos del bosque, yo lo sé, no sé que pudo haber sido, todos conocían a Angel, no sé quien tendría tal instinto asesino como para hacerle eso a mi pobre conejito— Lloró.

—Lo siento Fluttershy.

—No importa Twilight, tú no tuviste la culpa.

—Está bien amiga, pero debo ir a la biblioteca, tengo que...Ir a leer unos libros...Sí unos libros muy importantes...Hasta luego— Dijo la unicornio para luego salir corriendo de la casa dejando a la pegaso muy confundida.

—Hasta luego, Twilight...

—_No puede ser, no puede ser...Él no pudo llegar a tanto...No él no...¿Verdad?—_ Pensaba Twilight mientras llegaba al árbol, no vio a Spike, éste había crecido mucho, estaba en la etapa de "adolescencia", pero también cuando sus instintos empezaban a florecer, tenía el constante miedo de que dejara de comer gemas. Encontró manchas de sangre hacia uno de los armarios de libros, al abrirlo, Spike salió inmediatamente de éste, abriendo los ojos de a poco.

—No, no puede ser— Decía Twilight —Tú...Tú eres un asesino, ¡mataste a Angel!— Gritaba al poco tiempo.

—¿Qué cosa Twilight?— Decía el dragón al verse manchado de sangre —¿Pe-Pero que he hecho?...Asesiné a alguien...

—Aléjate de mí Spike, eres mi amigo y todo, pero no puedo tener a un asesino en mi casa—Espetó mientras se alejaba lentamente de él.

—¡No Twilight, no te vayas!—Lloraba Spike.

—Lo siento, pero creo que debo pedirte que te vayas. Creo que hay una cueva, lejos de aquí...Pero vete, no quiero verte más, llévate tus cosas de una vez, no quiero volver a verte en Ponyville—Dijo Twilight fría y secamente.

—Está bien.

El dragón recogió sus cosas y se marchó volando de la biblioteca. Twilight sólo estaba llorando por haberle hecho eso a su mejor amigo —_No había opción, iba a matar a más ponys, no puedo permitirlo_— Twilight estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Al día siguiente fue a hablar con Rarity junto con Rainbow, al llegar a la boutique Twilight le contó todo a la modista, llorando en el proceso, siendo consolada por sus acompañantes, sin embargo, luego de unas horas, Fluttershy estaba pasando por la tienda, ya que Rarity le iba a hacer un vestido, quedó en shock al escuchar de boca de Twilight, que aquel que ella consideraba su mejor amigo dragón—por no decir el único—había asesinado por puro instinto a su pequeño conejito, eso no tenía perdón...Ni lo tendría...

—F-Fue S-Spi-k-e— Eso fue lo único que la pelirrosa pudo decir coherentemente atrayendo la atención de las demás.

—Fluttershy, no quería que lo supieras así, y-yo— Decía la pelipúrpura sumamente nerviosa.

—Está bien Twilight, no hay problema, hasta luego— Dijo Fluttershy para luego irse corriendo hacia su cabaña—_Claro que si hay problema, hay muchos problemas, eso no lo puedo premitir—_ Pensaba Fluttershy, corriendo hacia su cabaña, en la sala, estaba acompañada de varios de sus amigos del bosque, incluso una mantícora que ella había ayudado. Fluttershy estaba deprimida, sentía que su corazón se quebraba, su mente colapsó, una parte de ella nació, quería asesinar, quería diversión, pero más que todo, quería venganza. Salió de su cabaña a los patios abandonados de los perros salvajes, donde encontró uno vacío y apartado del resto, aislaba todo sonido, era perfecto. A la semana, la pegaso había hecho una pequeña lápida para Angel, y tenía todo listo...Llamó a Twilight, le preguntó donde estaba Spike ahora, le dijo que era para perdonarlo por haber asesinado a su pequeño amigo. Twilight sin dudarlo le dijo, su amiga era capaz de muchas cosas pero ninguna mala. La pelirrosa mandó a uno de sus pájaros con una nota.

"_Spike, me he enterado por mis medios que asesinaste a Angel, mi pequeño conejo, pero no importa lo que hayas hecho, eso no significa nada, te envío ésta carta, para pedirte que vengas a mi casa, el día de mañana a tomar un poco de té conmigo, en son de paz._

_Atentamente, tu amiga Fluttershy._

El dragón no dudó ni un minuto en ir con su "amiga", quería pedirle perdón por lo que hizo, se sentía arrepentido por lo hecho, al día siguiente en la mañana, ya estaba en casa de Fluttershy, que gustosa lo recibió.

—¡Hola Spike, tiempo sin verte!, pasa, pasa—Dijo la pegaso —_Qué tonto..._

—Hola Fluttershy, igualmente—Dijo para sentarse en una de las sillas.

—Toma un poco de té, para que empecemos a hablar...—Dijo sirviéndole un poco de té preparado especialmente por ella, con un ingrediente extra, vivir en el bosque tenía sus ventajas.

—Gracias, quería pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido...—Decía Spike tomando de un solo trago el contenido de la pequeña taza.

—¿Quieres más?— Preguntó la pegaso

—Sí por favor, está delicioso...  
—Está bien...—Dijo volviéndole a servir más, el dragón lo tomó nuevamente.

—Fluttershy, estoy un poco mareado, ¿No tienes agua?.

—Sí, pero no te daré.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó extrañado el dragón.

—Porque sino el efecto pasará más rápido y no quiero que eso ocurra—Dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué efecto?¿Qué le pusis...—No pudo terminar la frase ya que se desmayó.

Despertó en una cámara bajo tierra, apenas había visibilidad, lo suficiente como para ver que alguien se le acercaba y que había una gran mesa con instrumentos de disección, muchos envases y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Quién anda allí?— Estaba atado con cadenas, no las podía romper, se sentía débil.

—Alguien a que vas a odiar mucho, mucho...

—¿Fluttershy, eres tú?, ¡Ayúdame por favor algún maníaco me tiene atrapado!

—Yo soy ninguna maníaca...

—¿Qué?¿Qué te sucede Fluttershy?.

—Nada, sólo que quiero que pagues por todo...

—¿Todo?.

—Sí, todo, y tú de idiota caíste en mi trampa, hay que ver que los dragones son taaaaaan tontos...

—¡Déjame Fluttershy!¡Te dije que lo lamento!.

—¡Un lamento no revivirá a Angel!—Gritó en su cara—Así que mejor no hables más, porque sino me vas a obligar a que tu muerte sea más dolorosa, además, traje a una muy buena amiga que necesita ingredientes...

—¿Quién?  
—¡Hola Spike!—Dijo la figura familiar para el dragón —¿Cómo estás?

—¿Pinkie?¿Pinkie Pie, qué rayos haces aquí?

—Vengo a buscar ingredientes para mis cupcakes, iba a usar a Rainbow, pero decidí no meterme con mis mejores amigas en toooooodo el mundo. Entonces Fluttershy me dijo que hiciste algo muy malo—Dijo la pony terrestre haciendo un puchero—Y me pidió ayuda para hacerte lo mismo a cambio de lo que necesito: Toditito tú.

—Sí Pinkie Pie, pero mejor empezamos, ¿quieres hacerme el honor?— Preguntó la pegaso.

—Oki loki doki—Dijo para tomar un cuchillo y atravesar el ala derecha del dragón obteniendo un gran grito del dragón púrpura.

—¡AHHHHHHHH!, ¡¿Pinkie por qué me haces esto?!.

—Porque necesito ingredientes...Hay que ver que eres muuuuuuuy tontito.

—¿Ingredientes para qu-qué?.

—Para...¡Mis cupcakes!...¿No escuchaste lo que dije?.

—Espera, ¿t-tus cupcakes ti-enen sangre?

—Sip... Y cosas así, ¿por qué crees que han desaparecido taaantos ponys?¿creíste que era coincidencia?, creo que algún día te llevaré a que veas...¡Ah, no!, no vas a poder...—Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

—Déjame a mí también Pinkie, tu ve recogiendo ingredientes...—Dijo Fluttershy tomando un cuchillo y clavárselo en la otra ala provocando un gran alarido de Spike.

—¿Ya estás sufriendo mucho?, si ni siquiera hemos empezado lo divertido...—Dijo Pinkie clavándo el arma en el vientre de Spike. Él miraba a los ojos de Fluttershy, pidiendo perdón y compasión por él, en vano intento, sólo veía odio y venganza, oficialmente, estaba muerto.

—Spike, Spike, Spike...No sabes cuanto he sufrido sin Angel—Decía Fluttershy pasando el arma cerca de sus sangrientas alas.—¿Sabes?, antes te creía mi amigo pero ahora te odio—Dijo para luego atravesar una ala del dragón, más precisamente la izquierda, y cortó con el cuchillo toda su extensión hasta que ésta pendiera sola y únicamente del hueso. La tomó entre sus pezuñas y la jaló de un tirón provocando que el líquido carmesí se esparciera por todas partes. Spike sólo sollozaba de dolor.

—¡Déjenme maníacas!—Gritó el dragón fuertemente.

—Pinkie, busca el pastelillo incomible para que no hable...Me tiene harta su voz—Dijo la pelirrosa a la pony de cutiemark de globos.

—Está bien Flutter— A los pocos minutos volvió con un inmenso pastel que a simple vista parecía común y corriente, pero en cambio, ella lo modificó totalmente por dentro. Se lo puso en la boca bloqueando el flujo de aire desesperado que tenía el dragón. Éste desesperado por tener una entrada del vital oxígeno, mordió incesantemente el trozo de tarta, logrando más nada que romperse la mandíbula en un vano intento: El trozo de dulce contenía en su interior agujas, rocas con puntas afiladas y alcohol médico. Al realizar esa acción, su boca y garganta se vieron irritadas por los ingredientes de éste. La pony amarilla se marchó por unos minutos para luego volver con un enorme martillo, pesado a la vista, lo tomó fuertemente y lo impactó contra el rostro de Spike, provocando que trozos de pastel, agujas, sangre y dientes se dispersaran por todos lados.

—Esto es muy divertido, ¿no Spike?—Dijo la pony rosa para luego pasar el cuchillo por el tórax del dragón y atravesar uno de sus pulmones—¿Te gustó el pastel?—Vio la sangre correr por todas partes.

—Supongo que sí, ¿te gustó Angel?—Interrumpió la pony amarilla.

—Y-Yo—Tartamudeaba Spike casi incapaz de decir una palabra—N-No...l-lo sé.

—¡MIENTES!—Gritó Fluttershy golpeando su rostro con el martillo—¡VILES Y MALDITAS MENTIRAS!—Siguió golpeando el cuerpo magullado del dragón, huesos rotos en su mayoría—Mientes...—Terminó en un susurro.

—Cálmate Flutter. Si quieres te sientas y lo hago yo, ¿te parece?

—Creo que sí.

—Está bien—Giró su rostro mostrando una furia peor que la que tenía—Nadie—Dijo con voz sombría—Le hace eso a Fluttershy—El dragón estaba cabizbajo—Ni siquiera otro amigo, porque sino se las verá conmigo. Por ejemplo, Gilda...Fue muy, muy divertida, me trató mal y también a Flutter. Oh, si es cierto, también Cornel, Terrency..Fueron muchos...

—¿Q-Qué?

—Ahora podré ampliar mi colección de calaveras. Todos los que me trataron mal..los que odio...los que merecen morir una y otra vez. ¿Sabes?—Dijo cambiando a una sonrisa amigable—Disfrutaré cada segundo de tu sufrimiento. ¡Tus cupcakes van a ser los más populares!

—Pi-Pinkie P-Pie, n-no.

—¡¿Por qué no!?; no puedo dejar que lastimes a más ponys. ¿Y si te comes mis pasteles?, no, no, no, no y NO.

—Pinkamena, ya estoy mejor.—Interrumpió Fluttershy—Déjame a mí.

—Por supuesto, Fluttershy...

—Gracias, amiga—El dragón sólo sollozaba de dolor—Y no te preocupes, pronto vas a morir.—Le dijo al púrpura—Lástima que Angel no está aquí...le hubiese encantado comerte (N/A: Busquen Shiny Blood, es un fanfic que habla de eso). Pero como lo asesinaste no podrá...—Levantó el cuchillo y cortó el brazo, quedando pendiendo de un pequeño tendón.

—¡Ahhhggg!—Sollozó el reptil. Sangre salía a borbotones de su cuerpo: Por la herida del brazo, las de las alas y el pecho.

Ahora Pinkie abría su caja torácica, sus pulmones se movían de forma desesperada y el corazón latía a mil por hora. Jaló el estómago y el dragón sólo gritó.

—Me tienes cansada—Tomó una tijera, sacó la lengua del reptil y la cortó rápidamente. Sólo se escuchaban gemidos de dolor de Spike.

—Piti do to tavod—Rogó en un último intento de vivir. (Traducción : Pinkie, no por favor).

—Lo lamento, mucho, mucho—Dijo Fluttershy dejando su tarea de golpearlo con el martillo para tomar el corazón entre sus pezuñas y arrancarlo lentamente—Pero tú no mereces vivir.—Y la vida de Spike se apagó con su corazón frente a él, latiendo hasta quedar inmóvil. Cerró sus ojos y su alma abandonó su cuerpo.

...

—Fluttershy, ¿no sabes dónde está Spike?—Preguntó Twilight a la pelirrosa.

—Discúlpame, Twi pero desde que lo invité a tomar un té, no lo he visto más—Contestó Fluttershy con su habitual voz baja.

—Perdón, pero es que no lo he visto en dos semanas. Parece que se lo tragó la tierra—Continuó preocupada.

—No sé que le habrá sucedido, pero él me dijo que sentía todo lo que hizo. Que Celestia se apiade de su alma.

—Qué buena eres, Flutter. Hasta con aquellos que te hacen daño eres bondadosa—Dijo para marcharse. Fue cerca del Sugar Cube Corner a ver si Pinkie Pie sabía algo. Había una fila muy larga y una pony con cutie mark de globos salía entre la multitud.

—¡Hola Twi!¿Qué te trae por aquí?—Preguntó luego de bajar una cesta cubierta por un pañuelo.

—Sólo que no consigo a Spike por ningún lado...

—¡Oh!, lo lamento. Pronto lo encontrarás Twi, pero no te preocupes. ¡Después de todo él es un dragón muy grande y fuerte!—Dijo haciendo fuerzas y poses graciosas.

—Por supuesto, Pinkie, tú siempre me haces reír—Se resignó la pelimorada riendo.

—¿Quieres un cupcake?—Preguntó con una sonrisa colocando el panquecito frente a la pony—¡Son los mejores que he hecho hasta ahora!¡Los más populares!¡Edición limitada!—La unicornio tomó el cupcake y lo masticó lentamente.

—Está delicioso, Pinkie—Dijo cuando terminó de tragar la porción—¿Con qué los hiciste?

—Eso no te lo puedo decir, Twilight. ¡Es un secreto secretoso!¡Sólo las Pinkies lo saben!—Provocó que la unicornio riera ante el comentario.

—De acuerdo, me llevo dos canastas.

—Oki doki loki—Saltó hacia el Sugar Cube Corner y luego de unos minutos la multitud se dispersó, y la pony rosa salió arrastrando un carrito con tres canastas—¿No has visto a Fluttershy?

—Aquí estoy—Interrumpió la pegaso—¿Te gustaron?—Twilight asintió con la cabeza—Gracias, yo ayudé a Pinkie a hacerlos. Fue muy divertido.

—Te lo agradezco, espero que vendas muchos más.—Twilight se marchó hacia la biblioteca y se sentó a leer un libro mientras comía—Dónde te habrás metido, Spike...

...

Creo que me pasé con lo sádico.

SlenderGirl


End file.
